


Accidental Baby

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek find a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Baby

"What did you do?" Stiles shrieks when he sees the small wailing baby. It’s wrapped tight in an embroidered red cloak, pink cheeks puffed and tiny hands waving in the air.

"Me? I was just walking along and then a light appeared and there was a baby." Derek scowls at him, furrowing his brows.

Stiles scoffs. “You did something.” 

"Why do I always have to do something?" 

Instead of getting an answer, Derek hears Stiles cooing at the baby, making sweet sounds to soothe the baby, his eyes soft.

It makes Derek’s heart melt. 

"C’mon, Derek. Looks like we got a baby to take care of in the mean time." Stiles picks up the baby in his arms, cradling the babies’ head. 

Derek just walks with him because he knows that no matter what he says, Stiles is gonna find a way to drag him into this.


End file.
